headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: Fearful Pranks Ensue
"Fearful Pranks Ensue" is the fourth episode of season three of the horror-themed television series American Horror Story and the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. It is chapter four in the "Coven" storyline. The episode was directed by Michael Uppendahl and written by executive producer Jennifer Salt. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, October 30th, 2013 at 10:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Uncredited Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of the American Horror Story: Coven DVD collection and disc one of the American Horror Story: Coven Blu-ray collection. Both versions were produced by 20th Century Fox and released on October 7th, 2014. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This episode is production code number 3ATS04. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on November 19th, 2013. It aired in Australia on Eleven on November 4th, 2013. TV Rage.com; American Horror Story, "Fearful Pranks Ensue"; Episode Info. * Actress Lily Rabe receives opening bill credit in this episode, but her character, Misty Day, does not make an appearance. * Angela Bassett receives a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Gabourey Sidibe receives a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Producer Joe Incaprera is credited as Joseph Incaprera in this episode. * Co-producer James E. Williams is credited as James Williams in this episode. * This is the fourth episode of American Horror Story directed by Michael Uppendahl. It is his first episode in the "Coven" serial. * This is the fifth episode of American Horror Story written by Jennifer Salt. It is her first episode in the "Coven" serial. * This is the second appearance of actor Josh Hamilton in the role of Hank Foxx. * This is the second appearance of actor Alexander Dreymon in the role of Luke Ramsey. * Anna-Lee Leighton is the former Supreme of the coven at Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. She was murdered by her successor, Fiona Goode, as revealed in flashback in this episode. * How often do you get to see witches, minotaurs and zombies all in one episode? Allusions * Kaylee makes a reference to 007 in this episode. 007 (phonetically pronounced as double-o seven) is code number for British secret agent James Bond. The number refers to Bond's security level, which includes a license to kill. * Hank Foxx met Kaylee in a Thomas Kinkade online fan site. Thomas Kinkade was an American painter of popular realistic, bucolic, and idyllic subjects. He was notable for the mass marketing of his work as printed reproductions and other licensed products via The Thomas Kinkade Company. Music * The song "Heaven" by Dorothy Love Coates is heard playing in Cornrow City in the 1961 flashback. * The song "Sugarland" by Papa Mali is heard playing during the zombie summoning spell in the 1961 flashback. Bloopers * Quotes * Delphine LaLaurie: I don't know how to thank you for saving my life. * Queenie: I guess I'll just have to work on that then, huh? .... * Myrtle Snow: The Council reminds you, no witch has been tried, convicted, and burned at the stake since 1926. And on a personal note, I'd like to add, I've got a book of matches in my pocket, Fiona, and I'm just dying to light this fire. .... * Queenie: Madison Montgomery is a stone-cold bitch who loves hard drinking, big dicks, and trouble. If she's dead, it's probably 'cause she got wasted and offered the Grim Reaper a hand job or something. .... * Fiona Goode: Oh, Spalding, I must confess... I've always enjoyed our little talks together. Particularly since you lost your tongue. It makes you seem... wiser somehow. More thoughtful. .... * Fiona Goode: Who's the baddest witch in town? .... * Myrtle Snow: Fiona, it's been a long time. * Fiona Goode: Myrtle Snow... look at you, developing a sense of style when no one was paying attention. .... * Myrtle Snow: I can't believe Fiona is getting away with it. * Fiona Goode: Getting away with what, dogface? * Myrtle Snow: Murder. See also External Links * * * "Fearful Pranks Ensue" at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:Erica Michelle Category:Rhonda Johnson Dents